User talk:Galrauch
Hi There! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Angela (talk) 09:29, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Quote: Please don't change back to the older templates. Newer templates are used for a reason, I can't see why you feel the need to revert Cizagna's work. Check back the Death By Sporks and User: SueBPurple for reference. 1) Why not, the new one looks ugly (not just my opinion), even after it's fixed. 2) She changed it because when Cizagna updated the templates, it was messed up, boxes and text arn't showing up in the right place. She did it BEFORE template gets fixed. 3) Do you really have to poke your nose into other guild's page and give comments about it when changing the page back to the old working format isn't doing any harm? Defenderfelix 10:02, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Destany Awaits I have a problem the guildopediapage Destany Awaits is wrongspelled it needs to be Destiny Awaits , can seem to find how to fix it . Main Page Im in a near completion for doing the main page update, with the requirements that wishdragon requested, here you can have see, but im still doubtful on the way it looks mostly on the display of the Mixed Alignment lists as it is huge compare to the others, i will be absent for the weekend, so as i see you as an active member and if you want to try, you are more than welcome to do your own design in your sandbox pages, as said before im mostly interested on the Mixed Alignment but if you think it needs a bigger overhaul you are welcome to try, the only forced tags for that would be the ones that control the columns inside the main page If you decide to give it a try remember you can work out the design the technical side i can check it later if its possible or not once i come back on monday --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 19:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :The biggest issue on that idea is that any user that does not have javascript enable on its browser this would not work, also for the people that does not work they would not even use it as its hiding by default and as you have seen they lack curiosity to poke around --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 04:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your well-deserved elevation here at the Guildopedia and best of luck with your continued help maintaining it. Travern 23:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Brakamrian Rat Dungeon Runners HY I NEED HELP IN GUILDS FOTO WERE I CAN FIND IT ??? :To take a photo of your Guild's logo it's best to load up your Guild interface, zoon in on the logo then PrtSc it. Then open in an image editor, crop it so it's just the logo then upload it onto the Wikia. Sorry if that doesn't help and is too quick. Galrauch 12:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::ty :D Pulse Hello there. I recently added a guild page to Guildopedia and was curious whether my guild would get added to the Master list by yourself or if I had to do it myself, as I was having trouble doing so. Thank you for your time. ChaosEvaUnit :It is, well will be as soon as the page is reloaded. Galrauch 18:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Images hey, How do i even get pictures, like we wanna get our guild logo up there (Idyllic) but none of us no how, please help me :) :To add an image you need to take a screenshot of your Guild's logo in game, then go to and upload it. Galrauch 16:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) NOYPI hello there, I was just wondering why you keep editing noypi page? What part were u trying to edit? Nyxalyen Noypi guild, Rosal :All I did was remove it from the wrong category, that is all. Galrauch 09:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Guild Picture How can I upload, and download our Guild Symbol? I just made new forums, and we need our symbol as the header. :Only way to do so is to print screen whilst on the Guild menu in game, paste the image onto an image editor then cut out the emblem. Galrauch 16:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) PM hey, i need to ask u a question in private? is this possible? it is important. tnx. Nyxalyen Guild Creation hi how can i copy the right logo of my guild? :Only way to do so is to print screen whilst on the Guild menu in game, paste the image onto an image editor then cut out the emblem. Galrauch 18:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::In my guild page appears some symbols in the top and i cant take it of...can you help me? :::Which symbols do you mean, the ='s? Galrauch 21:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::yes. i dont understand codes a lot. Guild Picture I was wondering why my Guild Picture is being so edgey. A new 150x141 version was uploaded and if you view the raw image, it looks fine. However on the Guild Page it looks very Edgey and the edges aren't as clean. :Probably a loss of quality with it being scaled up to fit in the template. Only thing I can suggest is making the original image larger. Galrauch 17:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Stains Hey. I will give you some information about our guild. we got a total of 20 Members. We do not have any special Alignement. Server is : Shika. Guild Website URL Blocked My guild Noblesse Oblige is currently putting our website up on http://noblesse-oblige.tk however this is currently getting blacklisted. Any ways around this? Raiyushi 00:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :'fraid I'm useless with the technical side of things, best to ask Cizagna about that. Galrauch 15:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Ad Free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Guild Activity/Inactivity Hi, thanks for the welcome, I belong to the guild addicted, however i am new to the editing of wikis and have no idea how to set it to active once more. Any help/ advice would be appreciated thanks Laldabaoth 05:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Images :Hello this may sound very noob and that but how do i take a screenshoot to put my guild emblem in the picture and how do place all the stuff if the guild is mixed :aligment and that in the picture :Tom-Hanks~ :Ice Throne guild~ Help Hello , i gota qwestion how can i edit myself a guilds lvl Members , server with no administrator editing ? :i can just edit the text but not lvl and how much mebers , lvl.. Power Hi, I tried to edit the logo of guild "Power". Uploaded both a transparant and non-transparant PNG file, and re-saved the file at my computer. All failed with the following error message: The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. Could you check if there's a error in your system? Thanks, CinCindyy 19:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you were trying to upload a newer version of the current Power logo, then it would display that error as the current logo is a JPG and not a PNG, so you'd need to upload a new Power file (as a PNG). Galrauch 15:12, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, updated the file. Cindyy 00:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Night Stalkers hi i edited night stalkers couse im the new leader of it Ancient Spirits Dear Galrauch, I noticed that you have been doing some editing lately but i went to check my guild page called "Ancient Spirits" for Rosal guilds which you edited not long ago and it seems it was put to inactive state. I checked the history of who edited it and it seems that I.P address is deleting the content from the page and making it inactive. If this happens again is there anything you can do because i don't want to keep putting the content back up. :(? Tygrtraxx 21:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Heya Tygrtraxx, I've protected the page from edits by unregistered users, which should hopefully stop any further vandalisms. Galrauch 16:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Fury i have a question about my guild picture for Fury im not sure how to make it look proper and i would love if u could help thx :Heya. I uploaded a cleaner logo for your Guild for you, aside from that it never hurts to put a but more detail about your Guild (a tad more than the rather informal ranks/rights for instance). Galrauch 09:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Ty so much and i have added some extras on my page =P im really greatful Updating Page I am the second in command of Death By Spork and I want to update the guild levels and current members, but the edit function does not show the "table" editing page. How do I fix the stuff? :The information is in the Infobox section, I'm not sure if you've got the enhanced editing on or not but if you swap to code view it should be fairly obvious where it is. Galrauch 15:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Image Hey Galrauch, Is there a way to delete and re-upload a file for my Guild? I uploaded "Knights_of_rider.png" but it should have been "Knights_of_Rider.png" with a capital "R". I'm assuming this is why it is not showing up on the guild page. When I try to upload the correct case, it says it's a duplicate. :Sorted. Galrauch 13:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Edit Help Hey Galrauch thanks for the welcome message umm ive been having trouble editing my guild page =/ every time i make a change edit and then click publish all my changes have not been made could u explain what is happening and what this is so. Thanks regards blip :Seeming as you've been listed as making some edits I take it the problems been fixed? Galrauch 11:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey yeah it half fixed :P the changes appear now but when ever i make changes a heap of extra blank lines keep being added to my changes through out the page? is there a way to stop this from occuring cause because of it i can't make edits as the blank lines just double when i try deleting them thanks again Blippero 08:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Are you editing using the rich text editor, might be that causing problems (it can be found at Preferences under Editing). Galrauch 15:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::yup you hit the problem on the head thanks very much for that :D Blippero 12:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Fury Hey, leader of Fury on Rosal here, I have remade the guild and was hoping that you could maybe change my picture for me =). TY, Lukeyluke =) :Follow this link and it should take you to the page to upload a new image. Galrauch 14:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey sorry about that i didnt see your last post =D I'm having a little trouble updating my picture for the guild i dont have a screenshot program or anything either. =O :::What exactly needs updating? I'll have a look at it if I can, though you should be able to take a screen shot by pressing the PrtSc button and then pasting the image into something like Paint. Galrauch 10:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Crescent Hiya :) Im the owner of Crescent and im wondering how i can add guild level and stats to my guild page thanks :) :To add stuff like that in you need to just edit the GuildStatsBox, I'll add the template to your page in a minute. Galrauch 12:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Undefined I totally messed up that Undefined page by accident thinking it was really an undefined (template) page. I feel like such a noob. So, sorry. :No worries, I've reverted the changes. Galrauch 16:43, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Fury Hey, I have kind of remade Fury again.. and kind of need to change my guild logo :o, can you please help me, TY, Lucky-Lukey :Heya. If you want to update the logo, use this link. Galrauch 15:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::im having a bit of trouble acctuly creating an account to click on the link you suggested D: ::Lucky-Lukey :::What exactly is the problem? Galrauch 08:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::How would I delete my current image in my template? D: :::::I've sorted it for you (I think). Galrauch 08:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ty so mucchh, ill try not to hassle you anymore haha Delete Hello, Im not sure how to delete a page with a guild logo image? Thanks SuperSkecherNyxal 20:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry but I'm a little unsure as to what you're asking. Do you want a page deleted or something else? Galrauch 23:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind. I think its fixed! SuperSkecherNyxal 04:34, March 15, 2012 (UTC) TeamSpirit Hi there. I created an site about our guild on Rushu called TeamSpirit, but I am unable to put a picture in that box. It still says that "You may upload a PNG or JPG image for this guild." and when I upload it It just simply is not there. Could you help me with this trouble I got into? Regards :Heya. The template actually automatically adds the image to the guild page, it's just that the image has to have exactly the same name as the guild in question. I've moved your guild's image so hopefully this is all sorted. Galrauch 23:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Style Hey, Please can you assist me, the guild stats ( level/leader etc) doesnt seem to appear when i click edit, Im using a 21"mac ( newest model) if this makes any difference :) cheers x :Heya. What exactly is the problem? To add information to the infobox you simply need to put in a value after the "=" sign. Galrauch 15:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Someone vandalised the guild page of Style please may you revert it as i am unsure how to do so on my mac :) thanks :::Sorted. Galrauch 22:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::and again =// Relentless Fury Hi. Hopefully you can keep an eye on our page. This was edited with defamtory comments about one of our guild members - all other information was deleted. I have reverted the page and restored our details, but can't monitor it all the time. As a side note this happened immediately after I edited another guild's page, as they had added that they were allied with us and had added this to their page. I removed our name from their alliances section as it was not agreed. This was guild Style (above). I did not amend any other section of their page as I know how long it takes to get these pages right. As there was some disagreement in game at the time, I suspect it was a disgruntled member who decided to edit our page as 'retribution'. Thanks GuildWebMaster 22:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Heya. I patrol all edits made daily, so if there is any vandalism I do (eventually) get around to reverting it. Anyway I'll keep an eye on it. Galrauch 23:14, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Massive logo update incoming~ Hiya Galrauch, I've updated a bunch of logo's all over the Wikia (to see a list, check NewFiles). Checked the list of recently edited pages and your user comment page and replaced the ones missing a logo or with bad quality. Also clicked some random guilds at the homepage before I got bored. If you would like more logo's, could you make a list of most visited guildpages at this Wikia, or a list of "active" guilds with a missing/bad quality logo? If possible, could you also sort this list by PNG images, then JPG images, then 'missing' images, that would be perfect. I'm sure that together, we can transform this Wikia to have no pages in which we are hurting our eyes by the terrible logo's. :) Cindyy 08:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Cindyy. Thanks for all the work uploading. Unfortunately I don't think there's a tool which can do what you've asked for. There used to be a link from the main tool bar under "Popular pages" which had the most visited pages on it, though this seems to be broken. The closest I could find would be something like which is essentially just a long list of images (scrolling down you can see the poor quality logos as required) though I'm afraid there's nothing more specific. Galrauch 22:40, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll check the logo's by viewing that list. Thanks for the quick response =) ::Only 1000 to go, give or take a few. Ooh, ohwell x) Cindyy 06:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::So many of the guilds listed on the Wikia do no longer exist in Dofus. At this Wikia, do these kind of pages normally get cleaned up by someone or should some special text/command be added to these pages (with that I do not mean |inactive=y in the infobox)? Thanks, Cindyy 08:26, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Normally just tagging them with the inactive=y is enough. I sometimes clear up really old, dead guilds but there's no harm in just leaving them like that. Galrauch 15:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Blank Hi Galrauch, The value of Blank guild is long outdated. I wish to update it but seems you have it protected. Should you remove the protection i can fix it to review current correct guild status. http://guildopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Blank Thank you, Yarosh SIC of blank Yarosh (talk) 10:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Heya. I've updated the values based upon what you said upon Blank's talk page. Sorry about the protection, however the page has been heavily vandalised in the past so it's easier this way. Galrauch (talk) 16:54, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your editorial fix, If you can't let me edit, i will send you further information to add to this value soon. ::Feel free to. As it stands the page is locked to unregistered and "new" users, so it should be that you can edit it at some point (though I'm not sure whether it bases a new user based upon edits or time on the Wiki). Galrauch (talk) 11:21, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Too many inactive or not-existing guilds Heya. I was wondering the following. So many guilds at this Wikia do no longer exist, why do they not get cleaned up? By that I mean, the pages and images removed, so only the existing guilds are left. This would help in finding images for the correct guilds as it is really a great pain to keep getting stuck at guilds that simply do no longer exist. If you give me rights to remove such pages/images and explain how to do that properly, I would be really glad to help out with it. Cindyy (talk) 21:40, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Cindyy. I've long meant to work on cleaning up the Guildopedia, however I've various other commitments (and going through 1000+ pages is quite time consuming :P) which slow things down. As it stands though there isn't really any harm in having old pages, so no need to worry too much about it. Galrauch (talk) 13:53, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Welcome You are most welcome! Cordially, Abel K (aka west4east) 05:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I am the main creator of several guild pages here on the wiki, and now recently one of the guilds (Wild on Solar) got a new emblem. I cannot seem to figure out how to switch the pciture of the old emblem with the new one though. Anyone know how to do this? :) ~ Sui Nakigai :Go to the image page, then select the arrow next to edit, then click replace and upload your new file. Galrauch (talk) 15:54, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Galrauch, Just wanted to thank you for keeping these pages running. It's much appreciated by us. Have a good day! Cheers :) -- Led-Fox (talk) 05:47, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok thank you very much.